<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In This Life and the Next by jhsluvs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308780">In This Life and the Next</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhsluvs/pseuds/jhsluvs'>jhsluvs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Idol Wen Jun Hui | Jun, M/M, Mentioned Arranged Marriage, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Prince Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Prince Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Referenced Reincarnation, it's just seventeen without josh in it, jun hates being an idol oh well, jun's dream is actually a flashback, jun's in a group called 6teen, jun's infamous lip moles, kinda ?, the soulmate concept is very vague again oops, very vaguely once again that's my bad, where is josh now who knows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhsluvs/pseuds/jhsluvs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In another life they'd marry, and their love would be able to transcend anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In This Life and the Next</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a totally new style for me so bear with me ! i wrote this last night and figured i should share so here it is ! hope you enjoy it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold water feels crisp against his skin, cooling him down and hopefully, if not for just a moment, freshening his mind.</p><p> </p><p><em> Focus Junhui </em>.</p><p> </p><p>He chides himself as his face abandons the sink, not bothering to stop the flowing water below his chin.</p><p> </p><p>A soulmate concept.</p><p> </p><p>Their group was chosen for a soulmate concept.</p><p> </p><p>As cruel as the company may be and as distasteful as his career had been.</p><p> </p><p>He had to admit it was quite clever.</p><p> </p><p>Romantic as it was, it wasn’t something he believes he’s seen. If it’s been done it wasn’t memorable enough for him to dwell on it for long. That’s how it was sometimes, the industry was cruel, promotions come and go, not all can be appreciated.</p><p> </p><p>Not that he’d witnessed that first hand.</p><p> </p><p>In all their years as <em> 6teen </em> they’d never experienced a particularly unsuccessful comeback. He’d say it was hard work paying off, if success was what others craved perhaps they should try working for it.</p><p> </p><p>Even he wasn’t ignorant enough to think that.</p><p> </p><p>The water hit his face once again, followed by an exasperated sigh and frustrated hands descending across his unflawed skin.</p><p> </p><p>He stared into the mirror, admiring the way the lucent lighting hit his features, still coated with a cracked film of water, he opted not to dry it fully.</p><p> </p><p>They say your beauty marks are where your soulmate kissed you most in your past life.</p><p> </p><p>Turning off the faucet, he lets his eyes drift downwards to the marks framing his tight lips.</p><p> </p><p>He’d never liked them before.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t built a hatred for them, he figured having hatred towards something as insignificant as marks on his face was unnecessary. He never dwelled on their existence much at all in fact.</p><p> </p><p>That was <em> before </em> he became an idol.</p><p> </p><p>Idol life brings a lot of confusing things, things that never did and likely never will make sense to him.</p><p> </p><p>He’ll never understand the way their reputations lay.</p><p> </p><p>His members were talented. As bothersome as he tended to find them they all were there for a reason, they were masters of their craft.</p><p> </p><p>Which is why it never made sense that they weren’t all known for that.</p><p> </p><p>Sure some were known for their skills. Their main vocalists received unlimited praise for their talents as were their main dancers with their intricate choreographies. </p><p> </p><p>But that was only the lucky few.</p><p> </p><p>The <em> unlucky </em> few were recognized for many things, one being known for their height and another for his lack thereof. One for their love for pranks and another for not seeming to care at all.</p><p> </p><p>Their talents had gone to waste once their gimmicks were brought into the picture.</p><p> </p><p>And it was never something he could understand.</p><p> </p><p>He’d auditioned on a whim, he had no family to turn to instead so he left home, hoping to find a new life and something to do with himself elsewhere. Having it not be his dream must play a large part in his unhappiness now, maybe he should’ve stayed in China where he wouldn’t be known for superficial things instead of the talents he spent years perfecting. He was a born performer, they all were, no gimmick can deny that or take it away from them.</p><p> </p><p>Yet here he was.</p><p> </p><p>Living in a dorm with eleven other men, working tirelessly day in and day out towards their dreams.</p><p> </p><p>And the only thing that seemed to excite their audience was the seemingly insignificant set of moles that framed his lips.</p><p> </p><p>His beauty marks, as a fan once insisted he called them, meant absolutely nothing to him.</p><p> </p><p>Until now.</p><p> </p><p>The soulmate concept awakened something in him and every glance towards his mirror was a reminder of such.</p><p> </p><p>They say your beauty marks are where your soulmate kissed you most in your past life.</p><p> </p><p>What does that mean for him?</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The cold air felt crisp against his skin, hitting the sections of his bare neck with too much force for what should be a calm summer night. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He should be here any moment now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Junhui knew he couldn’t be expecting much from him, it was nearly impossible to remove yourself from the palace unscathed, he’d seen it firsthand. As sly as he’d always been the guards were hired for a reason, a measly peasant could hardly go unnoticed, let alone a crowned prince. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Suddenly there was a hand on his, then his forearm, then his waist. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And then he was moving. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The wandering hand had done as it does, making its way down his arm and sealing their icy palms. They held in elated giggles as they ran across the field, hand in hand as the universe wanted them to be. The grass colliding with their bare feet felt as right as their fingers felt when intertwined, they were made to be this way, he was sure of it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He was sure they were far enough from anyone’s sight when they crashed down onto the meadows below, him landing only a moment after his lover. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’ve missed you,” the boy whispered, letting his message soar through the air until it wrapped itself around him, comforting him as a warm blanket would. If his words were weapons they’d be cupid’s bow and arrow and they’d strike their target with every draw. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Letting his hand cup his face he spoke, “I could’ve died a thousand deaths waiting for you, my love,” his fingers curled delicately around his neck as he stared into the eyes he couldn’t help but lose himself in. His love smiled, craning his neck to connect their lips and falling short, landing slightly above his lip line on either side with each attempt. A chuckle escaped his throat, “Your aim hasn’t seemed to have bettered just yet.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His love frowned, “And how am I to aim with no sight? You may have the moonlight in your corner but what am I to do?” His thumb grazed his exquisite visage, tilting his head back to meet his kiss on his own. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m sure you’ll make do,” he spoke against his lips, not daring to part long enough to respond. When they did part he found himself gazing down at him as he always seemed to, the moonlight really did wonders for his eyes. “Beautiful,” he whispered, letting his lips greet his once more, “Alluring as always.”   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “My greatest gratitude is paid to you, Your Highness.” He caressed his cheek once more, only letting his touch drift from his skin to meet him on the grass, leaving them both to lay under the stars. “Do you think of me when I’m away?” A deep breath welcomed his lungs, it smelled of his love. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He let it go, “When I find myself unoccupied all I can think is you. When I work my mind falls to you instead.” A blissful sound escapes his lips, shuffling on the grassy terrain until his head finds itself comfortable atop his bicep. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “For as long as my heart beats my thoughts will be of you. In this world and the next,” his voice was honeyed and dripped of sincerity, Junhui would never doubt his word, he could never. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “And I’m sure of that,” he whispered, allowing himself to take in his aroma as he drew him in. He smelled of freshly picked gardenias, he knew those had always been his favorite. He let his breath escape him as Jisoo settled into his chest. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “In another life,” he breathes, it tickles the bare section of Junhui’s collar, “I imagine us together. Where our love transcends anything.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He raises an eyebrow, “And can our love be beaten by anything in this life? I don’t believe it can.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Not when you’re due to marry my sister,” a soft laugh bubbled from his throat. Their devastating fate was not one of an easy escape, he was to marry the crowned princess or let himself be whisked off back to his country without Jisoo at his side. That simply wasn’t a fate he could bear. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Married or not my heart only beats for you. Our love can transcend anything,” he speaks into his temple, letting his lips brush upon the skin before meeting it fully. Jisoo makes another sound of approval, though it was softer and more cautious this time. He took in a breath, settling deeper into his embrace as it evaded him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “In the other world we marry,” he begins again, sighing contentedly as Junhui’s arm tightens around his middle. “It’s not a large ceremony but it’s you and it’s me, the way it’s supposed to be.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “When everything is wrong you and me are right, nothing can change that.” His lips meet the crown of his head, then the center of his eyebrows, then the tip of his nose. “If I love you and you love me nothing else could possibly matter.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “In this life and the next.” The quiet that fell upon them afterwards was comforting, laying over them the way the waves kiss the shore and soothing their minds. “What are you thinking about?” Was the first phrase to break the atmosphere. Jisoo propped a hand up on his chest, facing him with wide curious eyes. Even with a thousand stars behind him they could never compare to those in his eyes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He spoke before he could stop himself, “We should elope.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Junhui-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m serious, if all you need is me then let’s go. We leave with nothing and build up from there, surely it couldn’t be as bad as you think.” They’d discussed it many times, as much as they loved each other Jisoo seemed to have more to lose than Junhui ever would. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A family. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Surely we could die,” he identifies the obvious. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “If I die and it’s by your side did I ever really die at all?” When he dives into the next kiss he doesn’t expect it, it takes him a moment to melt into him but when he does he’s puddy in his hands. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span><em>“That’s absolutely absurd,” he breathes, trailing off the slightest bit. Eventually he speaks again, </em></span><em>“Push back the wedding.” His hand wanders up his chest, grazing his exposed collarbone as it travels to warmly cup his shoulder. “Push back the wedding until you can’t anymore. Once you can’t I’ll go anywhere you take me.”</em> <em>He used the arm around his waist to pull him into him, bringing their lips together as they swore they belonged. All he needed was time.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Time is of the essence but I’d stop all the clocks in the world for you. Our love is infinite so why rush?” He pushes himself off of him, gazing down at his moonlit features as Junhui had done to him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “One day you’ll be mine and I’ll be yours,” he whispered to him and the skies above, the stars had always been his favorite audience. “No matter what world, it’ll always be us.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> … </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a banging on the bathroom door.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Fuck </em>, Moon hurry up. We all have schedule today,” a frustrated voice called from outside. Jun shook his head, drying his wet skin with his t-shirt.</p><p> </p><p>He was thinking about the dream again.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t remember when he got it for the first time but it had been on his mind since. It was so vivid and so real he swore he’d lived it somewhere and somehow.</p><p> </p><p>The door practically pulled itself open once Jun reached it. He paid his grumbling groupmate a tight smile before moving to the outside of the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>They say your beauty marks are where your soulmate kissed you most in your past life.</p><p> </p><p>If this was true he was <em> certain </em> his soulmate would be Jisoo.</p><p> </p><p>And he couldn’t tell himself when or even how.</p><p> </p><p>But he was going to find him.</p><p> </p><p>Because their love could transcend anything.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...</p><p>I hope you enjoyed !! Here's my twitter and my cc :)</p><p> <a href="https://twitter.com/voringchan">Twitter!</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/voringchan">Curious Cat!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>